Forgiven
by Leilani22
Summary: Why did you love me, Obito?" I cried out clutching my head. This story is dedicated to Obito and is about the Rin, whom everyone thought to have disappeared. please read.


**Author: I decided to write this story (or rather type) after reading manga #27. As you all know or are about to know, Obito died saving Kakashi and Rin. So I am writing this story for Obito, a true shinobi and hero...If it wasn't for him Kakashi wouldn't be here today. This story is about what happened to Rin, who Obito loved so much he was willing to give up his own life for her.Also, the titled is after the song by Within Temptation. No this is not a songfic! I know the guidelines to write a story!**

* * *

**_Forgiven_**

**_Chapter 1: Painful Memories and New Findings_**

It's been...what? More than ten years since that day Obito died. Yet I'm still here living and breathing knowing I don't deserve to be here. I never really took recognition to Obito's feelings for me until it was too late.Now, I've been wondering around this land for years not really caring about myself.

I'm a lone kunoichi...well, I was until a couple of years ago. Let me take you back to the day everything changed for me...

It was a grim day, for it had been raining nonstop since I started camping in this unknown land. I was soaked right to the bone. My light brown hair was plastered to the back of my neck and I was freezing to death. At the moment I am huddled under the branches of a tree. I couldn't really warm myself for it was too wet to build a fire and all of my belonges were unusable at the moment, so I just stood there... I mean, why bother? I have no real purpose for living, do I?

_A boy was half crushed beneath a rock, yet he still was strong enough to look up and give a weak smile to me. _

_" Kakashi... look after Rin... for me," the boy said faintly above a whisper._

_"Don't worry, Obito," Kakashi said as he got ready to avenge his dying friend, " Rin, leave!"_

_"What?" I said shocked._

_"You have to leave! I promised him I would protect you!" Kakashi yelled as ran at the enemy._

_"Rin.." Obito whispered, " I..."_

_CRASH!!!!!( the boulders were toppling down)_

_"RIN!!!!MOVE!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi took as he came and saved me from turning into a pancake._

_"OBITO!" I yelled crying," NOOOOO!!"_

'Stop it!' I thought clutching my head in pain at that forgotten memory,' DON'T make me remember that!' I didn't want to remember what had caused my everlasting pain and my forever wandering of this earth. It... was too painful. I collasped to the ground still clutching my head.

"AHHHH!" I cried out as another memory fogged my vision.

_"Obito!" Kakashi yelled as the rockes covered up what was left of their friend._

_Kakashi turned towards the enemy with angry and pain written all over his face. He did hand signs and prepared to kill. His new jutsu was at full power thanks to Obito._

_"He's still willing to fight," said the enemy," No wonder he could sneak so deep into enemy territory.. He's got nerve that one."_

_"Rin," Kakashi whispered deadly," I'll detain them..go now!_

_"But..." _

_"I promised Obito I would protect you with my life!" Kakashi said with determination in his voice._

_"Kakashi!"_

_"Rin... Obito..He loved you," Kakashi said looking me directly in the eyes, " You were his only one... He gave his life to protect you..."_

"Why?" I sobbed aloud, " Why did you love me Obito!!!? I...you. You saved me and died for me..."

I couldn't take it anymore. My whole body was shutting down. I fell to the ground and stared tearfully at the wet mud in front of me. Everything was starting to fog up and I could barely breath now... I was dying.

"good," I whisper closing my eyes," Now I can leave these memories and forget..."

"Hey!" a voice shouted a few feet away.

that was all I remembered before I fell into the hands of deep slumber...

* * *

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran over to the young woman collapsed against the ground. I knelt down beside her. I put my head down on her chest to see if she was breathing. She was, but barely. I felt her pulse to find that she felt like frozen ice. 

"oh my god," he whispered under my breath. I picked her up in my arms. Suprisingly, she was very light for her height.

"I need to get her to the hospital," I said to myself as I jumped up into a nearby tree and leapt along.

I got to my village, which was the Hidden Grass Village, and ran to the hospital. When I got there and barged through the doors and ran to the front desk.

"This woman needs help right away!" I said breathless to the medic nin.

"Hai," the medic nin said rushing off somewhere. She came running back with two other nurses behind her with a stretcher.

I gently placed the brown haired woman on the stretcher and helped the nurses carry it to a nearby room. They then moved her to the bed and crowded around her. Feeling out of place, I left to wait in the waitng room to see what would happen.

When I got there I was greeted with my teammate, Ayaka.

"Seiji! What's going on? Some of the villagers informed me that you were running towards the hospital with a girl in your arms," she said questioningly.

"Well, I was out in the forest when I came upon this woman," I said," she was collapsed on the ground so i went to go see if she was alright. She wasn't, so I rushed back to the village and ran straight to the hospital.And..And now I'm waiting to see if she's alright." I said all of that without taking a breather, so now I was breathing heavily again as Ayaka stared at me in shock.

"Whoa," She said whistling, " You sure had an interesting day."


End file.
